guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods
Just as a note, the Charr don't worship pagan gods, they worship the Titans (hence, their effigies)--Kiiron 16:35, 20 October 2005 (EST) :The Charr have both titan and Mursaat effigies. --Fyren 16:43, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::Since we do not know exactly how the Mursaat and Titans fit into Charr theology, and all my Charr friends seem unable to explain it to me (they just aggro and go crazy whenever I approach them about the topic), I am leaving this open. I used shamanistic because their "holy people" are called "shamans". I will change pagan to idolatrous cause that's what I meant (they seem to need to build an image of their gods to pray to). We also do not know what gods the Dredge and the Tengu worship. --Karlos 17:09, 20 October 2005 (EST) Because it isn't made clear in the game that the Titans are the Charr gods, I think we should not state it as fact. The Titans and the Charr may serve a common fire god. The titans may be the analogue of angels in Judeo-Christian mythology. — Stabber 03:04, 8 March 2006 (CST) where are these so-called mursaat effigies? ive seen titan ones(burning and non burning) but never mursaat -- Samurai snack 03:22, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Sixth God? In Nightfall, there is mention of a Sixth god and it appears to be on the same 'level' as the five main gods (and Dhuum before he was cast down by Grenth) and not a malevolent entity/god like Menzies. Should it be mentioned on this page? Trojan @ GWOnline.net. :I am interested in evidence/suggestions that say the Sixth one isn't a malevolent entity/god like Menzies. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Should the Sixth God be listed yet? The game hasn't been officially released, even though we are playing on the preview? Personally, I think it should be taken off until the game comes out. Nalee Everborn 18:36, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::I think he meant full-blown malevolent god rather than merely a malevolent demigod or whatever the heck Menzies is (although I'm not aware of any explicit statements about whether or not Menzies is a full god, or, for that matter, any explicit statements about whether Abaddon, Dhuum and Menzies are three separate entities or just one or two entities engaging in a lot of sockpuppetry). -- Gordon Ecker 02:33, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Six this game has somthing with 6, i think it likes the number. 6'' core prof. ''6 gods (not including the mursaat menziz duhhn etc. abaddon is included). 6'' gods worshiped by other races / not any more gods (Dhuum,Menzies,Great Destroyer, Unseen Ones, Great Dwarf and the titans). ''6 tyrian regions (ascalon, shiver peaks, kryta, jungle, desert, ring of fire). Abaddon's 6 eyes —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zorgix (talk • ) 09:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC). :A great example of over-interpretation. — Poki#3 , 09:29, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::lol.. — Skuld 09:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Cantha's Celestial Animals? Shouldn't they be here? also, what about the titans? the Charr worship them --Xilarth The Wise 20:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :The titans aren't gods, but servants Abaddon. And I have no idea where the Celestials should go, because aside from being your enemies in the factions ascension mission they don't do much. Archimorous and Sait Victor (sp?) have more to do with the story IMHO. — Poki#3 , 21:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, those two are still not gods, something the celestials are closer to being. (And not only the four bosses in that mission, I thought they were just representations of the real celestials just made for the test.) 193.44.6.146 18:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nobody ever understands Asian religions... Zulu Inuoe 19:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :thses r theological questions, if you worship it is it a god? For the purposes of the game i'd say that if any1 in the game considers something a god it is one - Rabus 16:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC)